Totally Girl Power!
by dJk'.'DJBlossom
Summary: An adventure for everyone. Spies and childhood friends are here. HOTT and CFSO working together to save the world. Pairings are - SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and SaiIno. Please read. You won't be disappointed! DISCONTINUED *BEING REWRITTEN*
1. HOTT

**This is my… Let's see… 4****th**** fic? Oh c'mon. I just wanna write some more. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1-- HOTT

Sakura's POV

"I can't believe it! Being HOTT'ed again? I was actually doing my homework when suddenly, a gushing wind passed by, pushing me under the table!" Ten-ten complained to us, her fellow spies upon landing on her butt.

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno I'm a spy-ninja for HOTT "Heroes Of The Time" I have two teammates. Ino, a blonde-haired girl who cares more about the outside appearance, and Ten-ten a brown haired girl who I've known since I was a young girl.

"Sorry spy-nins, but it's pretty important this time." Kakashi said staring at us, three girls rubbing our butts in pain.

Kakashi-sama is our boss in HOTT. He tells us our missions, gives us our gadgets, and instructs us, and etc.

"Jeez, Kash, It's always important." Ten-ten complained.

"Anyway, as I was saying, a strange event occurred in Suna. 3 siblings were kidnapped in one night." Kakashi said, showing us the pictures of the 'Three Siblings'.

The oldest was a girl with Yellow hair. She was beautiful. And talk about style with power! Her power came from a big fan, Really BIG. The next one was sooo weird. He looked like he was batman with let's see… Red whiskers? Oooooh, weird-o alert. The Third one looked pretty the 'hotandstrong' type. He had red spiky hair. He looked cruel but nice. Oh, I don't mind rescuing him!

"Now, here are your gadgets. Your never failing weapons of course, kunais, shurikkens, and an extra, special gadget for this mission…" He threw each of us a remote control with a tiny pin. "Tracking devices" he stated.

"Cool!" I jumped up with glee! Tracking Devices! This could really come in handy for hot guys like… what was his name again? Oh yeah… Gaara. Urgh! Stop Drooling Sakura! Pull yourself together!

"But wait… aren't there other polices from just plain kidnappers?" Ino said. She just had to go and ask. I was so looking forward to rescuing Gaara!

"No. This is different." Kakashi said. Phew! Was I relieved! "This three siblings are the children of the Kazekage of Suna." Say what? Our jaws all fell open. I closed mine right away. This day just keeps on getting better!

"So… any more questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Is Gaara single?" I asked almost immediately. They all stared hard at me.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"When are we going then?" Ten-ten asked.

"Now." Kakashi said throwing each of us keys to… a big door opened revealing three shiny, new, motors!

"Great Ride!" we all shouted at once running to our very own ride. Mine of course was PINK. Ten-ten was BROWN. And Ino the Mrs. Glamorous had to be… YELLOW.

"Wishing you luck!" Kakashi said. But, before we could say anything, the floor beneath us opened, revealing a tunnel. We fell landing on the road to the Konoha Gates.

"Mission Time" I cried waving my hands in the air, really getting excited.

"**You mean score a hot guy!" **she ignored her Inner self for this time.

* * *

**So, Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Honestly Please.**


	2. The Fight

**Ok… here's the fanfic you guys have been waiting for. Thanks to Monkey-Ninja101 for being the first to read my story in such a small amount of time.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -- The Fight Ten-ten's POV**_

Ha! We're going on a mission to rescue this really hot guy and I can't believe Sakkie fell for him! He's mine I tell you, mine! Anyway, we're here in the dessert now and we've been driving like… days. Ok, it's just been 1 hour but… seriously, how slow could this motorcycle be! "Urgh! I want to see my night in shining armor!" I gulped. Did I just say that out loud? Uh-oh.

Ino drove close to me. "Who is it Ten-ten? Spill." I gulped. How could I possibly tell her with Sakura here and stuff.

Now, it was Sakkie's turn to drive close to me. Dangerously close. Hehehe. I wonder why I never call Sakkie, Sakura. I guess I just like her nickname better. I did make it you know.

"Tennie… leave him alone. I was born a genius and he is reserved." Sakura hissed. Now she is _so_ dangerously close! Well, there's no arguing with her now. She graduated one of the tops at the academy. I sighed. I'll just hand him over to Sakura I guess… NO! I'll fight for love! Just what people do in movies! Hehehe. I'm so gonna be an actress.

"I told you to keep away!" Sakura hissed. She bumped the side of the motor slightly for a warning. But… as I said, I'm fighting for my love! I quickly halted. In the middle of the dessert! Wow! It's beginning to get dramatic. We both got down from our motors. From the looks of it, Ino seems confused and worried at the same time. But… who cares, she won't stop us I know her. A grin formed its way to my mind. She'll be afraid she'll break a nail. Now… Back to 'Forehead' and me. Wow! That took guts! First time I called her 'Forehead'. Even if it was mentally you know.

Ok, we stared into each other's eyes for a looong time til'… "Stop the dramatic act already!" Ino said waving her hands on front of us. "Let's gogogogo! She grabbed… of all the things she could've grabbed to get our attention… our… HAIR!" I swear I could see an evil smile there!

"INO!!" we both yelled when Ino had finally let go of our hairs.

"Guess you'll just have to have a bad hair day on front of your 'Prince Charming's Father." Ino said with a playful tone.

"Well I don't think it's funny." I stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. But I was really glad that she broke us from those Death Glares. I swear those could've ended in a bloody fight! Thank you, Ino! Though I don't want to say that out loud or show it. For now… I'm gonna act mad. Really mad. Heh! I'm so gonna be an actress! Well, me and Sakkie (who possessed me to saying that again?) went back to driving the motorcycles and we didn't really talk or maybe… didn't really look at each other.

Hah! Finally! The Gate To Suna! Or should I say… the Gate To My Soon-To-Be-Kingdom.

* * *

**Made it through! Did you like it? Please review. I'm like aiming for 10 cause my story still didn't make it to 10 but I know how tiring it is to wait coz' I wait too... Love ya all!**


	3. Troublesome Encounters

**Well. Here's the chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing!!!!! I'm so sorry for taking so long… I hope this makes up the time I've lost.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, the story's main characters would've been Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 --- Troublesome Encounters**

**(Ino, you've been with Shikamaru for too long.)  
**

**Ino's POV**

Oh, I have no idea what to do with these guys, fighting over a popular guy, which is _MY _type! I'm just glad I pulled them out of their fight in time. And now, here we are, gazing at this huge gate, which is supposed to be the entrance of the "Sand Village" in which we, three spy-nins, are destined to meet our Charming Prince. Oh boy, I'm beginning to be too dramatic…

The guards led us to the kazekage's house. We saw Gaara-kun's father. He is…ummm…. Much more ugly than Gaara! But, I still have to respect him. After all, he is the kazekage of this village, and not to mention the father of Gaara. We entered his office. It's atmosphere reminds me of the Hokage's office back in Konoha, but it was much more… sandy? Oh, what am I kidding? Of course it's the Sand Village.

"Kazekage-sama!" Sakura said, bowing. I think she's just trying to make a good first impression on him. Not if I can help it. "We're here to help you with your son." I said trying to also make a good first impression. "Yeah, Gaara will be alright." Ten-ten continued. I can see how she tried not to add the suffix, '-kun' to Gaara's name. Gaara's father quirked an eyebrow. "Gaara? Why Gaara? How about the rest of my children?" He panicked. I smacked my forehead. How could we forget? "Sorry" we chorused. "We'll get them all back." Sakura assured. "I hope so…" Gaara's father said as he continued to give us details of the Siblings' kidnap. When he finished, we quicly thanked him and jumped into our motorcycles and started of to our journey to… Sound Village.

**_(1 Boring Hour Later)_**

We soon reached our destination, an old shack in the forest near the borders of Sound. Eeewww… I don't like it in this old shack. There are cobwebs everywhere. Sakura headed to a trap door and opened it for us to enter. We tiptoed inside the basement, which turned out to be a high-tech lab. We spotted a surveillance camera and quickly hid. When the surveillance camera turned to the other side, Tennie got a shurriken and sliced the camera in halves. We slowly tiptoed past it. Slowly, slowly, what's that up ahead? It's some kind of small containers, for what? We mustn't underestimate anything. After all, this is a high tech web.

"Wait!" I whispered. "What are those?"

"Wait a minute, I recognize those from movies!" Sakkie exclaimed. "Do you have powder?"

"Sakkie, this is not a time for make-up." Tennie stated.

"I have one! What does this have to do with high-tech?"

"Watch and learn."

"Oh, Puh-lease!"

Sakura blew the powder in the space between the two hanging containers. And red lasers appeared everywhere going in all different directions. There is no way, to get past those!

"I know!" I took out a mirror and reflected the lasers but it only worsened the situation. I can't believe make-up let me down. No fashion ingredient has ever let me down before!

I know, Ten-ten said, as a bulb appeared on top of her head.

"The trick is to use two mirrors." She stated as a matter-of-factly. She got back the mirror and took out another mirror and positioned them both and soon the lasers all went out.

"Cool, Tennie! You outsmarted me!" Sakkie exclaimed, impressed.

"Hmph" I exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone sweatdropped. We continued on and soon encountered 5 fierce dogs.

"Uh-oh…" Ten-ten said. She has always hated dogs. To her, dogs are disgusting. "Run?"

"No, wait." I whispered. "The more the dogs will chase after you."

"Sit… Um… Stay! Umm…" Sakura blabbered on commands.

The growling dogs came closer as we stepped back farther. "Good doggies… Please stay or I won't give you any more of my cookies." Sakura continued. We all sweatdropped. Can you believe it? Sakura who is supposed to be the brightest of us all is acting stupid now. But, wait. The dogs stopped and wagged their tails? I guess her brain hasn't left her after all. What is she a magician?

"Oops." Sakkie whispered to us. "Have any of you brought cookies? Hehe." She said scratching the back of her head while grinning sheepishly. Ok, I was wrong. Her brain has really abandoned her. It is as if she is turning unto Naruto already… now we're really dead.

"Umm… I think I brought some." I said I got out a box of cookies. Ok, Sakkie's just plain lucky I thought of bringing some snacks with me on this mission.

"Wow Ino, it seems like you've been with Chouji for to long. You know, being a team and all." Sakkie stated.

"And you've been with Naruto too long that you're turning stupid." I retorted.

"Guys, let's not waste our time too long for some useless argue." We both turned to ten-ten and three of us sweatdropped. "I guess I've been with Neji too long, huh?" We all nodded.

Soon we continued on our journey and encountered some guards. We all ducked behind something… I'm not sure what this is because it's so high-tech.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? If there are grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry because I've got to get back to school. I'm in a middle of a camporee where a lot of schools got to our school for a three-day camping.**

**See you next time,  
**

**MICAH SAKURA**


	4. Reinforcements

**I know, I know!!! It's been a long time! Gomennasai!!!!!!**

**Special thanks to:**

**90MLLu ~ Thanks! You make me feel proud! But gomen if I might disappoint you!**

**blueberry08 ~ I haven't seen him either. But I imagine Gaara way hotter than him. Who can defeat the hotness of Gaara? (except for Sasuke of course.) It's been a long time since we've talked, ne? Busy with school? Hope you update your own stories soon!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 ~ Thanks and thanks!**

**Siah Yasana ~ ???**

**To all: Gomen, gomen!**

**Disclaimer: own I Naruto don't. Figure it out yourself!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 --- Reinforcements  
**

**Sakura's POV**

So, here we are, hiding pathetically behind this… robot? While watching the guards patrol to and fro, to and fro. Seriously, how many traps are in this high-tech lab? Since Tennie was the one familiar with weapons, we handed our senbon to her. She threw it and hit them all headshot! We were determined to finish this fast. I had to see Gaara fast!

**PSSK TING TSK**

And they all fell down dead. We hurriedly crept past the guards but first gathered some of their weapons.

"Cool gun!" I said holding up a revolver.

"Lookie! I found a katana!" Tennie said holding up a long, thin sword.

"And…another gun." Ino said holding up a gun similar to mine.

"Let's go girls!" I said pumping my fist to the air.

We continued tiptoeing, tiptoeing, tiptoeing. But we felt like we were being followed, followed, followed. I glanced at the others and they nodded back in agreement.

"Oh my goodness, I think I have messed up my hair in the battle." I said out loud as I got my mirror to look behind us.

"Oh my gosh, really? Maybe I did too." They chorused as they too, got out their mirrors. And there we saw, the robot we were hiding behind just a little while ago staring intently at us. We pretended to continue walking while looking at the mirror. And it followed.

We stopped, it stopped.

We walked backwards, it walked backwards.

Forward, forward.

Backward, backward.

Faster, faster.

Even faster, even faster.

And… stop. It stopped. We turned our heads to look at it, It acted like a statue.

We looked back at our mirrors, it turned on again.

* * *

**Somewhere in the lab**

"We've got company."

"Hn."

"Sai, would you do the pleasure of showing these lovely girls around?"

"Hai."

"Hey why can't I do it?"

"Cause you're an idiot who will mess up everything?"

"Oh."

* * *

**Back to the girls**

"Just who the hell are you and what do you want?!" we were startled at Tennie's sudden outburst. Tennie was a girl who you wouldn't call patient. She hates waiting and wants to go direct. The robot began spinning like mad and suddenly disappeared.

"Glad that was taken care of." Ino exclaimed. We turned back to our path to see a black haired man walking towards us. We got into our fighting stances but was startled when he asked, "May I show you lovely ladies around?"

Ino was ogling at him. Haha. At least this man might make her change her mind of Gaara. So that leaves Ten-chan. Wow, that's a lot of nicknames for Ten2.

"Sure, thanks." Ino said flipping her hair and batting her lashes.

"Follow me." The stranger said leading the way.

I can't believe it! Ino accepted right away! She didn't even think about it. What if this is a trap? (sigh) Nevermind. What's done is done.

He led us forward and at one particular spot he stopped. "Wait here." He said.

He went forward and pressed a well-hidden button.

**TING! PING! CRACK! BOING!**

We were trapped in a cage. The black haired man, who we learned was Sai, just smirked and disappeared.

"This is all your fault!" Ten-ten said pointing at Ino.

"Hey what did I do?"

"If you just stopped ogling at him and thought before you accepted, we wouldn't have been here!"

"Hey at least I was able to sneak a tracking device on him."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"All right!" we said hi-fiving each other.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here." For the next 30 minutes we tried to get out but can't. Finally, we decided on calling Kakashi.

"Hello." Came Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi, major problem. It seems we're trapped in a cage made out of steel and metal. And we can't come out." Ino replied.

"Your position?"

"Inside a high-tech lab underground. To the west. 136 steps forward, entrance is inside a small shack located in the forest to the East of Sound." I briefed.

"Ok. Reinforcements will be over. HOTT Team 5." He replied business-like.

"Team 5? Yay!" we chorused.

* * *

**Who's Team 5 you ask? Find out in the next chapter of… Totally Girl Power! Yay!**

**Again, gomennasai for the long wait!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**CherryBlossom555**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S. Please vote on my poll in my profile. And read my other stories too. It's funny. I personally prefer, "This is not my cellphone! CGOK and KOK!" and also "The Suite Life Of Sakkie and Ten-ten!"**


	5. HOTT Team 5 and Hell

**Hey Guyz, How are you guys? Long time no see!**

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**90MLLu – Well, you're lucky coz' I'll be introducing Team 5 here. ^-^**

**Mika and Sukira - Thanks for the review! Nice name!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl – Thanks, here's your update!**

**Hope this is enough!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be typing here instead of changing the plot if I owned Naruto?

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 --- HOTT Team 5 and Hell **

**Ino's POV**

We were jumping up and down excited at the fact that the HOTT Team 5 was coming when…

"Hey, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten." A voice from behind us said.

We turned around to see… HOTT Team 5. Consisting of…

1.) **Hinata**

Hinata, she is the shy type. But make sure you don't make her angry She gets scary when angry… But still, she is a strong girl. The only problem is her stuttering though. We have to fix that. She is so strong and smart that made Ten-ten almost quit HOTT. But right now, everything's fine. And if you look closer, she's a pretty girl.

2.) **Shikamaru**

Three words to describe him, 'A Lazy Idiot'. Hehe. I mean, that's just what he is, nothing else. But still he is very smart and useful. He is kind in his own way… And I Love Him! He's soooo Kawaii!!!

3)** Kiba**

He's well… a dog man. Ok, he's sooo hot. But, he already loves Hinata. So, well what can I say? He's taken. But I don't care there are tons of hot boys in this world for… Me! Hinata hasn't accepted or declined his confession to her though. But they still remain the best of friends. Kawaii!!!!! (Sigh) That is what I call…Puppy love! While I have…True Love! Hehe.

"Shikamaru-kun! Thanks for coming to our rescue, Shika-kun." I tried to get his attention.

"Troublesome." He muttered. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that's his favorite word and his favorite catch phrase is-

"What a drag." I blinked and saw him trying to open the cage. Yep, that was his favorite catch phrase. Haha.

The HOTT Team 5 was wearing their HOTT uniforms. A one-piece suit made of Leather. Hinata had blue, Sakura had green, mine was red, Ten-ten's was yellow, Shikamaru's was green, and Kiba's was brown.

We began our travel again. We entered different rooms. One had an old style trap that we fell for. It went like this.

**_Flashback_**

_We spotted the door and hurried in. 2 of us was in each side and the other two were ready to open the door. We opened it and rushed in activating the trap. A bucket of honey fell and splashed on us._

"_Oh!!! No!!!!! Look what the honey did to my shoes! This is the last one on sale!" I cried with anger._

"_Uhm… Ino?" Sakura asked her voice shaking._

"_Huh?"_

"_I think this is no time for worrying about your shoes."_

"_Why? They're the latest fashion!"_

"_Because… Look there!"_

_I looked and lo and behold there was more than a thousand bees._

"_RUUUNN!!!!!!" I yelled the first thing that entered my mind. And we ran like there was no tomorrow._

**_End Of Flashback_**

That's only one of the many bobby traps we encountered. Man that was shaming! To fall for such unfashionable, old styled traps. Bleah! XP Yuck!

Anyway we passed more than a dozen traps and now here we are, on front of one door at the end of the hallway…. This must be it.

Slowly but surely, Sakkie opened the door. We all peered in.

Hinata gasped. "This place is full of all the booby traps combined!" And right she was. There was thorns, water, fire, bees, and lions, and… and… and any trap you can ever imagine. With lots of stinging, pointy, slimy, yucky, and watery… and… and… any more you can ever describe.

"We can do this..." I said quite uncertainly.

**30 Minutes Later**

We barely passed all those traps. And if I were to describe it, I need only three words. 'Hell On Earth'. Man that was scary. The lions almost bit us. And the plastic dragon did a good job burning a little of Kiba's hair. Hahaha. : P. The bees stung my legs. And part of Sakkie's HOTT uniform was torn by thorns, Tennie is soaked with water, Hinata's chakra is almost finished because of fighting off the bees with her 'Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand'. And Shikamaru was left behind, sleeping. Oh wait, here he comes…unscathed! 0.o!

"How did you make it out of that hell!" Tennie demanded.

"Strategies." He replied lazily. Whatever. Strategies… Hmph! But you know, him and his strategies is C-U-T-E!

And here, another door. One door. Which lead to... another hell. And once again, here comes Shikamaru, unscathed. While all of us are filled with cuts and bruises.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked lazily.

"Nothing, you just make me mad!"

"Troublesome..."

"Not!"

"Whatever."

Urgh! Him and his strategies.... I mean, why can't he teach us?!?!?!

"Guys, let's enter this next door again in which we should pray not to go to hell...again." Sakura interrupted

But lo and behold, our prayers weren't answered andafter another 30 minutes, **BAM** we exited the room exhausted. I stumbled to the ground not wanting to get up. I was beat! I can't stand up anymore... **BAM, BAM, BAM! **Hinata, Ten-ten, and Sakkie both followed to the ground.

Kiba tried to be strong... but failed. With a big **BAM **he too collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Only Shikamaru was left standing. I was frustrated! What a jerk! I slowly stood up and reached to grab his collar but stumbled once again, face down. Pfft! I give up!

"You go on ahead without us." I said panting. Though I know very well that Gaara might just be on the other side of that door.

"Whatever...." Shikamaru said, turning the handle and entering the might-be-another-living-hell room.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Pfft! How weak. And they didn't know that there was an off switch to all the death traps! Hah! In your face! I entered the room and found more traps inside. Well (YAWN) better rest my hardworking mind for a while.

**10 Minutes Later**

Man that sleep was good! I went to where the switch was and lo and behold, nothing was there. I used my mind to search every corner but there was nothing. (Sigh) I guess I'll just have to pass this with difficulty.

**20 Minutes Later**

(Pant) Now I know how it feels like to (pant) go to hell (pant). I glanced at the black door on front of me with a skull imprinted on it. Since there was no switch in the last 'hell', this must be it.

I opened the door, panting. And there stood before me, 5 men. I couldn't see them clearly for they were in the shadows. But I could feel their chakra.

One of them disappeared and reappeared behind me with a katana pointed to my neck. (Sigh) Why did I go in anyway? I should've rested again before I entered the room... I knew I couldn't do anything anymore. My chakra was depleted and I was very tired.

He raised it and....

**BANG!

* * *

****Hahaha. First cliffie! :P Too bad for you.... Hehe. Remember, I won't update if there are no reviews...**

**Review!  
**

**CherryBlossom555**

**P.S. Don't forget to check my other stories! Or no update for you...again. Hehehe :P!  
**


	6. Tenten's Past

**Hey guys, just here to inform you that the rest of my stories are on hold. You're lucky that I decided to finish this first; seeing that I have more inspiration here and that it's close to the ending. I'm just having one of those major writer block moments. But, if I have ideas, I'll try to update the other stories too. Thanks!**

**Special Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**90MLLu - Yeah, they're a good combination. Thanks for the review!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 - You'll find out here! Thanks for reviewing!**

**blueberry08 - Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto, whyest don't I own thee, Naruto?  
**

* * *

**Chapter** **6 – Ten-ten's Past**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I'm going to die here. That's for sure.

**BANG!**

Huh? I heard the sound but I don't feel anything? Troublesome.... I opened one eye and I saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Kiba there. Somehow, they managed to block the other guy's attack and threw him a little distance away. What a drag.... I was looking forward to a long sleep! And how did they manage to (yawn) get pass that 'hell' anyway? I moved to the corner of the room because I felt really sleepy and judging by their situation, I think they can handle it alone. They're spy-nins for kami's sake~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Ten-ten's POV**

We all stared at Shikamaru in awe. He still managed to sleep in this situation? What a jerk!

"Panda?"

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Kiba?"

Wait... did someone just call me panda? Only one person calls me that... just then, Neji and 4 other guys stepped out of the darkness. Neji? Neji as-in my long lost best friend Neji?

"Neji!" I was so glad to see him again!

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait, Sai?"

"Chouji, buddy?"

"N-Narut-to-k-kun?" Wow, her stuttering got into a whole new level!

"Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran to hug him.

He met me halfway and we really, really hugged.

**Flashback**

_"Neji, do you really have to go?" Asked a ten-year-old brunette._

_"Yes, panda. But I'll promise you, when I'm out of my uncle's supervision, I'll come and find you. Then we'll raise a family with kids. Okay?" another small ten-year-old boy replied, with tears forming in his eyes._

_"H-Hai. See you soon! Take care, and I love you."_

_"You too."_

_"Goodbye, Neji-kun!"_

_"Sayonnara, Ten-ten!"_

**End of Flashback**

We were still seven then. I had no parents, so I lived in the streets. Neji was a feared kid. He was so cold. But he offered to help me. We built a tree house together in his backyard and I stayed there. He would come after dinner and give me some food. We would play together too. We were the best of friends. We didn't have any other friends. We didn't need to because we had each other. The other kids would always pick on us. But we always came to each other's rescue. We were around eight when Neji realized he had a fan club. The leader of his fan club, Sayorasha, was a total slut. She was always ogling at him and following him everywhere he goes. And she hates me a lot.

Then, when we were nine, we cosplayed our marriage and were acting like it was real. It was nothing special really. It was just a kid's play of pretend. When we kissed, it was only in the cheek. And we never went beyond that, we never imagined to, and we didn't know how.

But at ten, Neji's uncle had to go on a business trip. But he also had to move. That was a sad parting for both of us. I wasn't allowed to go with them because his uncle did not approve of me. We realized that without each other, nobody would come when the other kids would pick on us. But we had to part. That's when we made that silent promise to each other. That was the last time I have seen Neji Hyuuga.

But when they left, I found Hinata in her room. They apparently forgot about her and left her, still sleeping. I woke her up and she was surprised. At first, she cried so hard that her parents left her but soon, she got tired of crying. So, she fell asleep. Since Hinata was a shy girl and didn't show her face often, it took a long time for the Hyuuga's to realize that she was missing. We waited 3 days but they never came. So I brought her with me to the streets and taught her how to live. She was unstable at first. But when she soon got the hang of it, we started traveling to the Mist country, where she said her parents were going. It was hard for us kids. But we moved on.

At twelve, we reached the Leaf where Sakura found us and took us in. She was like an older sister to me. But I was one year older than her. Her parents didn't mind seeing that Hinata and me were good children. They even spent for our going to ninja school. At thirteen, we became Genins together. I was older than them but I went to ninja school the same time they did. So, we graduated ninja school together. However, Hinata was separated into another group. And since missions were getting more and more each day, we barely saw Hinata.

At fifteen, we became Chuunins. It was hard. Now, there were even more missions. And even though we lived in the same house, we didn't see Hinata anymore. It's not that we couldn't, it's just that we've been so busy, caught up in our group missions that we can't find time. And on my sixteenth birthday, Kakashi found us, trained us, and we became even busier working for HOTT. But it was fun. Soon we figured out that Hinata and her group were spy-nins also working for HOTT and we were delighted. That's why, when we heard Team 5 was coming, we were happy. Ino, our teammate has also heard from us about Hinata and she couldn't wait to meet her.

Now, here I am, in front of my play husband, whom I didn't see for years! And I can't believe he still calls me that childish name of 'panda'.

Hinata was dumbstruck too. "Neji-nii-san?" she asked uncertainly.

Neji just stared at her with surprise too. "We were looking all over for you!" he exclaimed. "Four days after we left, we noticed that you were not with us. We returned to the house, but found it empty. Uncle has sent the best detectives all over the country and Hanabi has been worried sick ever since! And you, Ten-ten.... you've grown big!" he exclaimed. Wow... we have a lot of catching up to do....

* * *

**I think this is a good place to end this chapter. Next chapter would be about Hinata's past. I do hope you liked it. I know... Neji was a little OOC here. But, who cares? It was only a little. Now, all you have to do is to review!**

**School has ended; we are now on our summer vacation, so expect more updates from me! That is, if you remember to review...**

**Ja ne,**

**CherryBlossom555**


	7. Hinata's Past

**Hey guys, how's it going? As I promised, here's your chapter.**

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**blueberry08 - Yep, NejiTen's also a good couple. My second fave couple in fact. But I do hope you'll also stick with SasuSaku. I love SasuSau more. But NejiTen is definitely easier to write. Thanks for the star! And the review too! Here's a chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I, CherryBlossom555, admit in sorrow, that I do not own Naruto at all.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Hinata's Past  
**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I'm going to die here. That's for sure.

**BANG!**

Huh? I heard the sound but I don't feel anything? Troublesome.... I opened one eye and I saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Kiba there. Somehow, they managed to block the other guy's attack and threw him a little distance away. What a drag.... I was looking forward to a long sleep! And how did they manage to (yawn) get pass that 'hell' anyway? I moved to the corner of the room because I felt really sleepy and judging by their situation, I think they can handle it alone. They're spy-nins for kami's sake~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Hinata's POV**

Sheesh, that's what's expected from Shkamaru. Our lazy genius.

"Panda?"

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Kiba?"

Nobody calls me by my name with the additional suffix of '-chan' in it. Unless of course, it's that dense, caring, Naruto we're talking about. I turned around and saw Naruto and some other guys emerge from the shadows. I really didn't pay attention to who they were. But I didn't care. Naruto was there, before my very own eyes!

Naruto and I met when Tennie and me passed the Sand Village on our way to Mist. He took us in for a couple of weeks. His parents died sometime before. But they left him a great fortune in which he spent for us. He was a sweet guy. And after 5 and a half weeks, Tennie and I decided that we should continue our journey. We had stayed long enough. Naruto tried to make us stay. He said that we were his dear sisters. As much as I wanted to stay, I needed to find my parents. So I promised him that once we found my parents, we would come visit him again.

However, we never did find my parents. We gave up at Leaf where Sakkie took us in and provided for us like a caring, older sister. We were the three best sisters. Though when I first joined HOTT, Tennie was a wee bit jealous of me. I don't know why though. I try as hard as everyone else does. But I had fun with my own group too. Unfortunately, the three of us got separated and I stayed with Kiba and Shikamaru. Though they were good people, I couldn't help but wish to exchange places with this so called Ino so that I can spend more time with my so-called 'sisters' again.

Shikamaru was really the lazy type, as everyone knows. But since he is in my Genin team, I got pretty used to it. But still, sometimes I couldn't help but feel aggravated to his sleeping all the time!

And Kiba, he was a good man. He even confessed to me once. I didn't reply though. I neither accepted, nor rejected. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I kept my heart reserved for Naruto only.

And due to missions, I never did find time to meet with Naruto again. I even almost forgot him! But still, he was my best friend! And, I admit that I treat him more than that but god, it's been so long and I terribly missed him! I just stood there, awestruck. Naruto looked back at me with the same face. It was around then when I heard Tennie's voice yell, "Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around and was once again, dumbstruck to see my long lost cousin who, together with the rest of my family, abandoned me. "Neji-nii-san?" I asked quite uncertainly.

He stared back with surprised eyes. And I was caught off guard with what he said next.... "We were looking all over for you!" he exclaimed. "Four days after we left, we noticed that you were not with us. We returned to the house, but found it empty. Uncle has sent the best detectives all over the country and Hanabi has been worried sick ever since! And you, Ten-ten.... you've grown big!" So he did care! They did care! Why did I give up! We were so close!

I was so happy to see two close people I haven't seen in a long time.

I pulled both Neji and Naruto into a deep hug. And Tennie did the same. I looked back to see Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, and Sai coming over to join us. We all sat down in a circle and began our reminiscing and explaining.

* * *

**Ok, I've ended it here! You could tell I'm in a bit of a hurry to update, huh? I just want to get this story over with quickly. Haha. I can't believe though that I barely gave time for only one review! But don't think I'm gonna let you get away with only one review in the next chappie! Anyway, next up, 'Ino's Past'! R&R!**

**CherryBlossom555**


	8. Ino's Past

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**blueberry08 - Ok, here you go! And thanks for the review!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl - Thanks!**

**Midami Uchiha of the sand - Yes Sai was the enemy. In fact, Sai, Neji, Naruto, Chouji, and Sasuke are the enemies. And yes, they were in a fight. But, as you can see, in Chapter 6 and 7, when the rest of HOTT came to the rescue,** **somehow, the enemies, supposedly Sai, Neji, Naruto, Chouji, and Sasuke, recognized them as childhood friends. So, they forgot about the fight and started reminiscing. Chapter 6 & 7 are of different point of views** **from the same moment though. Chapter 6 is in Ten-ten's Point Of View and Chapter 7 is in Hinata's Point Of View. So now, Chapter 8, is going to be in Ino's Point Of View. So, I hope I cleared it up for you...**

**Here's a long chappie for you guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I am selling pirated Naruto's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Come buy some!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Ino's Past**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I'm going to die here. That's for sure.

**BANG!**

Huh? I heard the sound but I don't feel anything? Troublesome.... I opened one eye and I saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Kiba there. Somehow, they managed to block the other guy's attack and threw him a little distance away. What a drag.... I was looking forward to a long sleep! And how did they manage to (yawn) get pass that 'hell' anyway? I moved to the corner of the room because I felt really sleepy and judging by their situation, I think they can handle it alone. They're spy-nins for kami's sake~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

-X-

**Ino's POV**

Oh, Shikamaru looks so cute when he's asleep! Kawaii!!!!!

"Panda?"

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Kiba?"

Wait, I know that voice! It's him, it's him, it's him! It's Sai. Tears filled my eyes.

**Flashback**

_"I hate you!__I hate you! I don't ever want to see your face again! Don't ever show your face to me unless I come to you! I hate you, Ino Yamanaka! You're a no good, stupid, bitch!" an 8-year-old black haired boy yelled to a tear-eyed blonde._

_"Y-You... You... Y-You ruined my life! I hate you!" he continued.  
_  
**End of Flashback**

_**I hate you.**_

_**I hate you.**_

_**I hate you.  
**_  
The words echoed in my mind as I stared with awe at the man before me.

"S-Sai?" He definitely grew. He isn't the same innocent, 8-year-old boy I knew. He grew...sexy! But still... I'm not allowed to see him. But I missed him terribly! I turned my head away, obeying his commands to never show him my face unless he comes to me. 2 drops of tears rolled down my cheeks before I felt two arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Sai there. I smiled before hugging him back. It wasn't any of those romantic hugs. It was simply because we missed each other. A hug of two best friends.

When I was eight, I lived in the Rock Village. My friends were really kind to me and I enjoyed it. One day, I overheard two of my friends talking about how much of a bitch I really was and how they just made friends with me because I was rich. They also called me some other vulgar names and it hurt a lot. Those two were my closest friends! I was mad and I isolated myself from them. In fact, I isolated myself to everyone except my family.

A couple of weeks later, we heard another wealthy family moved in to town. Since I was all alone because I isolated myself, I decided to check the new family for a best friend.

One sunny Monday morning, I went to the Sayora household and knocked. A little 8-year-old boy answered the door with a smile on his face. "Konnichiwa." he said. He looked so cute that I was love struck. I just stared at him, my jaw hanging until an elderly woman came to the door. It was his mother. She invited me in and we had a little chat in which I found out that the little boy's name was Sai and that they were just a three-man family. Sai and me became closer since then.

One day, a burglar murdered his parents. The burglar stole as many things as he can carry in his 8-wheeler truck, taking most of the things. Sai came crying to my house. We lived together ever since. But, before that, I made him a deal. I said that he wasn't allowed to have any other friends except me. He gladly accepted, thinking that he didn't need any.

One day, I saw him with a group of girls talking. I got jealous and mad. I didn't like him with other people. Because I was afraid that he might end up getting hurt like me once he figures out the truth. And most importantly, I didn't like him with girls because I was attracted to him and I easily get jealous.

I hurried home and researched all the names of that group of girls. I was even more delighted to find out that their parents worked for the Yamanaka Corps. Even though I was just 8, I was a clever girl and I had my childish ways.

The next day, I called up all those girls and told them to stay away from Sai or their fathers would get fired. They took heed. One day, my family and me took a little vacation leaving Sai in charge of the house until we returned. We soon came back to find out that Sai was best friends with another girl. A pretty one in fact. I got so enraged and jealous that I made my father fire her father. The reason I had in my mind is that I was just protecting Sai from being hurt by the truth.

The next day, when I went to Sai for our usual playtime, I didn't expect him to do what he did. Right there, in the middle of his room, he slapped me, then yelled at me.

**Flashback**

_"I hate you!__I hate you! I don't ever want to see your face again! Don't ever show your face to me unless I come to you! I hate you, Ino Yamanaka! You're a no good, stupid, bitch!" an 8-year-old black haired boy yelled to a tear-eyed blonde._

_"Y-You... You... Y-You ruined my life! I hate you!" he continued._

_I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was trying to protect him form being hurt but instead, I hurt him myself._

_I stumbled to the ground in sadness and looked up at him with tears._

_"S-Sai... I can explain..." I pleaded_

_"Enough! Get out, now!" his angry voice echoed through the room._  
**  
End of Flashback**

The pressure of all the kids pointing at him and whispering must've been too much for him.

After that, I cried my way out of my room and found myself heading to father's room. I sat on his lap and explained everything to him and told him that I was going to get out of this house to explore the world once I reached 10. He was sympathetic and tried his best to understand me. And I also told him that I was going to be a ninja. I told him that no matter what happens, he should love Sai as his son. He made a promise then.

The next day, I wrote Sai a letter explaining why I did those things. Everything I ever wanted to tell him, I put in that note. I even told him how much I loved him. Then, I kept the note in a safe place. I stayed out of Sai's way ever since.

At my 10th birthday, at midnight, I went to father's room. He gave me a card with access to our bank. I gladly took it and bid him goodbye. After that, I went into my room, took out the note I safely hid for 2 years, and placed it on top of Sai's sleeping form. Then I escaped to the darkness. My father wasn't really afraid for my safety because I brought 10 bodyguards with me.

I went to Konoha where I found a ninja school. There, I started over as a poor student. I didn't show my bodyguards at all or brag about being rich. So nobody really knew that I was rich. There, I met Sakura; she was a girl who was always being teased by the other kids. I knew how that felt. So I decided to help her. We became best friends ever since. Here was a girl who didn't become friends with me for my riches but for who I was. And later, we became Genin teammates.

I always wrote to my father, updating him with what was currently going on and he always replied. When I became a Genin, he was very proud. But at the same time, he was concerned for my safety. And I always reassured him that everything would be all right. But, I never wrote to Sai. Not once. And he never wrote to me. It was only now that I have seen Sai. Now, after all those years, he was here. In front of me, hugging me.

"I missed you," he whispered to my ear.

"I missed you too." I replied. This wasn't a best friend hug anymore. It was clearly a romantic one. All my thoughts about Kiba, Shikamaru and the other boys disappeared. They were all replaced by Sai's face. I realized that the only reason I fell for so many boys was because I wanted to fill my head with something that would make me forget about him. But now, he didn't need to be forgotten. So now, I didn't need to ogle at any boy I see. Because all I need was already with me.

I slowly slipped out of his embrace and, looking back at the rest of my teammates, I gently tugged Sai's hand towards them. Here were the real friends for Sai. The one who wouldn't hurt us. Our true friends.

* * *

**So did you like it? To me, this was the longest POV I've written yet and my hands hurt! But, at least I made it ^-^! R&R! And if there's any grammar mistakes, do tell me so that I can correct it. So sorry to the ShikaIno lovers! But, I am a SaiIno fan. Next up, 'Kiba's POV!' Then after that, 'Sakura's POV'. Save the best for the last!**

**Reviews and comments are appreciated.  
**

**CherryBlossom555**


	9. Kiba's and Shikamaru's Past

**Hey Guyz! How did you like the previous chapter? Pretty long huh? Now, here's your next chapter in... KIBA'S POV! (I decided to add Shikamaru's POV too) Tada!**

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**Siah Yasana - Hey girl! It's a long time since you've reviewed! Glad you're back!**

**blueberry08 - Yeah. To me, Ino's POV was the best too. It had many emotions in it. And it was the longest chapter yet.**

**CherryBlossom555 - That's my profile! Hehe. My sister accidentally used my profile to review! Haha!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 - Glad you overcome your laziness. Thanks for the review!**

**90MLLu - Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me smile!**

**xXkickass-kunoichiXx - I decided otherwise. They look better as best friends. :D But if you don't like the story, you can stop reading. I'm not stopping ya. Thanks for the review anyways!**

**SasuSaku'sLittleGrl - Well, you'll figure out soon enough. And yeah, SasuSaku RULEZ! Wait til' you'll see Sakura's side of the story. Thanks for the review!**

**blacktangerine012 - Hahaha. Well, at least there's a bit of ShikaIno... hehe. How's it goin' girl?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. As simple as that.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Kiba's/Shikamaru's Past**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I'm going to die here. That's for sure.

**BANG!**

Huh? I heard the sound but I don't feel anything? Troublesome.... I opened one eye and I saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Kiba there. Somehow, they managed to block the other guy's attack and threw him a little distance away. What a drag.... I was looking forward to a long sleep! And how did they manage to (yawn) get pass that 'hell' anyway? I moved to the corner of the room because I felt really sleepy and judging by their situation, I think they can handle it alone. They're spy-nins for kami's sake~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

-X-

**Kiba's POV**

What a lazy ass. He sleeps more than he should. I wonder why he's not growing any taller with all the sleep he's having. Aren't we supposed to grow when we sleep?

"Panda?"

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Kiba?"

Huh? Did someone just call my name? I looked into the shadows of the five men and tried to decipher if anyone there was familiar. Yep, someone looked really familiar but he was just so fat and... Oh! It's Chouji!

"Buddy! Dude, what are you doing being the bad guy?" I greeted.

"I'm not the bad guy, I'm the good guy! What are you doing being the bad guy?" He replied.

"What? I'm the good guy!"

"No I am!"

"I am!"

Chouji, hehe. My old buddy. We haven't seen each other for 5 years. He had to transfer somewhere, and I soon lost contact with him... We were different but managed to stay friends. But sometimes, or should I say, often, argues come up between the two of us. I am very surprised to see him here though. He wasn't the kind of man who'll become a bad guy, he was the type who'd stay home and eat while watching T.V. But...

"Bud, did you lose some weight?" asked Kiba.

"You noticed? It's only a few ounces! Well, all this exercise and ninja stuff had some effect..." Chouji replied.

-X-

**Shikamaru's POV**

I woke up a few minutes later to find everyone talking, and hugging, and eww... is that couple kissing? What happened to our mission? Or our supposed-to-be fight? Aren't we supposed to rescue the Sand Siblings? Did I just wake up in another dimension? No, am I dreaming? No, something must've happened. I missed it because I went to sleep. Oh, who cares? I'm thinking too much, it's so troublesome...

Wait, Is that? Could it be possible?

"Chouji?" I called out of surprise.

Hearing his name, he turned to me and became wide-eyed too. Chouji and I are childhood friends and... It's too embarrassing to mention, well... he's my ex. Yes, he's my ex-boyfriend. What a drag... One day, we had a huge fight when we were high school. He left the next day, without a word. That was the end of our relationship. I don't really remember the cause of our fight, my mind's too tired. I think it was because of me eating the last piece of food in one of our dates... The cause of our relationship, I think it's because we got too close that we became emotionally attached. What a drag, thinking about all of this is so troublesome and tiring, it's making my mind explode. And it's embarrassing too.

I got up, approached him and we shook hands. Of course, I still love him. Ahem, I mean as a brother, not as a lover ok? I'm done with Yaoi. It's so weird and abnormal...

"You two know each other?" Kiba asked. I almost forgot he was here.

"Um... yeah, sort of." I replied.

"Sort of? What's with the hesitation? Are you not telling me something?" When did Kiba become smart?

"Troublesome... look, everyone's forming a circle over there, let's go!" I said trying to change the topic.

"Okay!" he replied. Well, I guess he isn't so smart after all...

Me and Chouji glanced at each other and sighed. It's still a little awkward between us since we stepped over the forbidden line... Oh what am I kidding, we're done with that life now. We're straight now. I put out my hand to him and said, "Straight For Life?"

He shook it and said, "Straight For Life."

Then, we headed towards the rest of the group.

* * *

**Hahahaha. This, is the funniest chapter yet! I'm sorry to all Shikamaru and Chouji fans. The yaoi part was only for humor. No hard feelings or grudges toward them both. It's just plain comedy. Besides, they're already straight now, so... no hard feelings, ok?  
**

**By the way, I'm sorry I took a long time, I'm in a place where Internet is scarce. Sorry if it's too short also... I was in a bit of a hurry...  
**

**And also, that time Sai showed himself to the girls, he was wearing a mask. Ino only thought he was HOT because of his abs... (Remember, his shirt shows some skin...) I just wanted to make it clear to those of you who were wondering...**

**Sincerely, (So, Chouji and Shikamaru fans, please don't kill me!)**

**CherryBlossom555**


	10. Sakura's Past

**Hey guys! I'm back! Before I go on, if you come across any grammar mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you would please tell me.**

**Special Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**blacktangerine012 - Thanks for the review! It was long and it made my day! And yeah, I checked your 'emotions' story already. It's going great!**

**Siah Yasana - Glad you like it! Review again! Hehehe.**

**xXkickass-kunoichiXx - My pleasure! Thanks for the review!**

**90MLLu - Thanks, glad you like it...**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 - Thanks, oh and if you can't find the ShikaIno part, it's around Chapter 5...**

**Disclaimer: Aren't you smart enough for this?

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Sakura's Past**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I'm going to die here. That's for sure.

**BANG!**

Huh? I heard the sound but I don't feel anything? Troublesome.... I opened one eye and I saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Kiba there. Somehow, they managed to block the other guy's attack and threw him a little distance away. What a drag.... I was looking forward to a long sleep! And how did they manage to (yawn) get pass that 'hell' anyway? I moved to the corner of the room because I felt really sleepy and judging by their situation, I think they can handle it alone. They're spy-nins for kami's sake ~ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

-X-

**Sakura's POV**

(Sweatdrop) Isn't this the wrong time to go to sleep?

"Panda?"

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Kiba?"

T-That... T-That voice! I turned around, and right in front of me, was the god of my life, Uchiha Sasuke. Oh my god!

Uchiha Sasuke... My long lost best friend for... let's see... 1 year, 2 years, 3 years, 4 years.... I lost count. Oh, how 'bout this.... I'm now 20 years old.... And the last time I saw him was when I was.... 8? Yah, so, 20 minus 8 equals 12. So, I haven't seen him in 12 years already huh?...

Well, our friendship started with let's see... the rain? Yah, the rain. I was still 6 years old and I was playing in the rain.... I love rain.... And there under a big Sakura Tree, was a little boy. He had a scowl on his face and he was shivering from the cold. I approached him and said,

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hi, I'm Sakura... what are you doing?"_

_"I'm waiting for my mother to come back. She left me here a few minutes ago and told me to have fun while she completes a couple of errands but there's nothing fun to do here..." he replied glumly._

_'Wow, this boy has a lot of energy... Negative energy.' I thought._

_"Nothing fun to do? I'm telling you, there are a lot of fun things to do in a lovely place as this." I replied, trying my best to look cheerful._

_"Name one."_

_"Why not just show you?"_

_"Uh... ok?"_

_"Yay! Come! First of all, we can dance in the rain!" I said, holding out my hand._

_"I don't like the rain." He replied, scowling even more._

_"Have you tried it?"_

_"No, and I'm not planning to."_

_"Well, now is the time to try it. Come on. You are mighty scared if you do not accept this challenge." Now, that hit his ego hard. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT scared._

_He took her hand and let her drag him out from under the tree, out to the dropping rain. She took his other hand and danced with him... She saw that his scowl has quickly turned into a smile. For a couple of minutes, they laughed as they danced under the rain. After that, they got tired and sat under the Cherry Blossom tree._

_"What is your name? You didn't tell me." Sakura said beaming at the smiling boy beside her._

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke..." He replied. "...that was only one fun thing... Is that all you've got?"_

_"No! There are lots more! And more!"_

_He then smirked widely and said, "Show me."_

_I showed him many things that day. I showed him how to count raindrops, though that was really impossible. I showed him how to climb the tree and appreciate the Sakura flowers, and I even showed him how to jump in puddles and have fun. Soon the rain stopped and we fell asleep under the tree._

_We both woke up to our mothers' voices. I felt warm. There was a towel wrapped on us. And our mothers were talking in a bench beside us. They were watching us. I beamed; I grabbed Sasuke's hand, and ran to them._

_"Mom! Mom! This is Sasuke, my friend. I found him under the Sakura tree when it was raining... He was scared of the--"_

_"I was not scared." He cut in. I glared. He glared. "I just don't like rain."_

_"Whatever, that counts as being scared. Anyway, him and I had so much fun... We danced under the rain, jumped from puddle to puddle, and we even counted the raindrops."_

_"Don't forget climbing the tree." He, again, cut in._

_"I didn't."_

_"Hn."_

_"That's nice dear. But we have to get home." my mother said, smiling at Sasuke's mother. "Say goodbye to Sasuke and Mikoto, dear."_

_"Goodbye Sasuke-kun, Goodbye Mikoto-san." I said smiling._

_"You too, Sweetheart." Sasuke's mother urged._

_"Hn. Bye Saku, bye... um... Ah! Mrs. Haruno." He smiled triumphantly._

_Our mothers said their goodbyes and we went our opposite directions._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke, is that really you?" I said, shocked.

"Saku? You idiot. How can I protect you when you disappear for 12 years?!" he yelled. I laughed. If he wasn't Sasuke, he would've been crying now. I wiped a tear off my eye.

"Me, idiot? You're the idiot, idiot!" We both laughed.

(Sigh) That promise... I remember the day he made it.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were playing in the beach while our mothers were chatting nearby._

_We were playing hide-and-seek and, being a child, I was stupid enough to decide to hide underwater._

_"99, 100!" he yelled. He looked around, he couldn't see me, and so he walked farther and farther away, in search of me._

_Unfortunately, I couldn't hold my breath for more than a hundred. It was a miracle that I even reached a hundred. So I stood up with my face out of the water to breathe and went back in. I opened my eyes underwater to see Sasuke heading toward the water. Afraid he might see me, I stepped backwards. Every step he took forward, I took one step backward. Not knowing, I was going deeper, and deeper. Not long has passed when I was in need for air once again. So, in an attempt to breath, I stood up. But, even when I tiptoed, the surface was too high over my head._

_It took my brain but a moment to process the information. Realizing I was too little to swim, I struggled upward and shouted for help. It seemed like ages for someone to hear me and I was sinking deeper and deeper to darkness._

_A few hours later, I woke up in the hospital to learn that Sasuke had, in fact, heard me. Without thinking, he had jumped into the water to save me and somehow managed to._

_My mother was really in panic and I assured her I would be fine. When she was sure I would be ok, she went out with Mikoto to sign some papers. So Sasuke and I were left alone in the room._

_"Sasuke-kun?" he didn't reply. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, and thanks for saving me." still didn't reply. "Sasuke-kun, you're scaring me!"_

_"Scaring you? Scaring you...?" finally! I though he had gone mute. "You scared me more than I could ever scare you!" he screamed accusingly._

_"Sasuke-kun, what did I do? What are you scared about?" I looked up to see tears... He was crying. I was thinking, 'Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?'_

_"I'm scared... I'm scared to... to... to lose you..." he sobbed._

_Awww... I reached up and took his hand. "But I'm alive right? I'm okay right? Please don't be angry at me. I'd rather die than see you mad... at me."_

_"Sakura, you're my only friend, and I almost lost you! I almost lost you!" he screamed._

_I was shocked. "Only friend?" I repeated slowly._

_"Yes." he pouted, finally getting control of his emotions._

_"Why? I saw so many people with you."_

_"That's the problem... They're so annoying. They're no fun to be with. They always stare. I have fangirls, fan clubs, and even fangays..."_

_I laughed. "Nice life, Sasu. So, am I forgiven?"_

_"Only if you promise something...." he replied._

_"Ok!"_

_"Promise me that you will let me protect you and save you forever. And I will promise you that I will do just that."_

_"Ok!" I smiled and held out my pinkie finger._

_He smiled and held out his pinkie too. We entwined our pinkies and said, "Pinkie Promise!"_

_And after that, we started laughing again._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You turned into a monster that day... It was as if you didn't know me." I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

We both remember and dread that day.

The day his family was massacred.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was his 7__th__ birthday, we were going home from school and we were just talking about how amazing Itachi was. Until we heard screams coming from the Uchiha compound. I was frightened. It must have shown in my face because Sasuke quickly said,_

_"Don't worry; I think that's just my cousin, Ara, trying to give Chiwa, our dog, a bathe. She always screams when Chiwa misbehaves. Because one misbehavior during the bathe can cause a chaos." But I wasn't satisfied. For Sasuke's face also showed me that he was frightened. But I shook it off._

_He told me to go on home and he went inside the gates alone. I secretly followed him for his face expression bothered me greatly. I was there when it happened. I was there, surprised to see all the dead people and was there when Sasuke confronted his brother._

_I had nightmares that night. But I tried my best to act normal the next day. I went to his house to find him there, he was not prepared for school, he hasn't taken a bath and he was just sitting in the corner, crying. The next five days went like that until he snapped out of it. But at that time, he wouldn't notice me anymore, he wouldn't do anything fun anymore, he was really rude, and he never mentioned my name. _

_Hate has filled his heart. _

_Hate has changed his heart. _

_Hate has changed him. _

_And that's why I hate 'Hate'. _

_I tried to make him remember me. _

_Make him see me._

_I tried for a year. _

_But it was too late. _

_No change was shown. _

_I was hurt, seeing him like that. I trained even harder, realizing the fact that no one would protect me anymore. I was so depressed that I decided to take a vacation. I went to my grandmother's house in the Rock Village and came back a year later to find out that Sasuke has moved to another place. I was hurt and to vent out my anger, I trained even harder. I eased my way up through the ranks and I was soon chosen to be a HOTT member._

_Not long before that, I also met Ten-ten and __Hinata__. I took them in, longing for some more family to love me._

_So that I can feel love once again. _

_And so that I can feel how it feels like to have a heart again. _

_Because Uchiha Sasuke, my god, my love, has taken my heart with him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We stared at each other for a long time in silence, reliving our experiences. He said again, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him and smiled. For a moment, we were children again. "You're forgiven." he smiled back and I ran up to hug him. We were so happy that I was crying tears of joy. At last, the Sasuke I know is back. And this time, I'm sure he will keep his promise. As if on cue, he said, "I promise I will never leave you ever again and I will never forget my promises again." I held up my pinkie finger and he entwined it with his. And we both whispered, "Pinkie Promise."

* * *

**Yes, it's a little childish, but I think it's cute. I have always wanted to make a SasuSaku fic about them being bestfriends since childhood. Because, I think it's really cute...**

**Btw, so sorry for the delay, I was in a writer block. Hope you liked it.**

**R&R!**

**Unrelated - i just watched the trilogy of 'Lord Of The Rings' all over again and it's my new favorite movie. Legolas is so kawaii! I mad a fanclub of him in friendster so, of you want to join, go to :**

**http://www(dot)friendster(dot)com/group/tabmain(dot)php?gid=3006718**

**Your Author,**

**CherryBlossom555**


	11. Introductions

**Hey, hey, hey guys! I'm back, back, back!!! Btw, good things always comes in threes, threes, threes. Anyway, as you can see, I'm super duper buper high. So, if you can find any grammar mistakes, please, please, please tell me, me, me.**

**Special Thanks To The Following:**

**xXkickass-kunoichiXx - Yah, I saved him from a serious *** injury. Thanks, btw.**

**Ino'-'Fangurl - It is not weird. It's sweet! Puh-lease... They were still kids!!! :D**

**90MLLu - Thanks a lot! Your reviews never fail to make me smile. Keep up the good work too!  
**

**Siah Yasana - Yah, so cute!!!!!!!!! Review again! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... blah blah blah. Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Introductions  
**

**Normal POV**

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Ino motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to join the circle.

Sakura smiled and took her seat beside Ino.

"So, down to business." Sakura said. "We're here to rescue the Sand Siblings.... They've been kidnapped. Do you know anything about them?"

"Sand Siblings? Oh! You mean the super evil crime organization leaders?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Super Evil Crime Organization Leaders? No, that's such a lame name. They're the children of the Kazekage, Idiot!" Ino almost yelled.

"Hey lady, if you don't know how to treat a member of our group properly, better not talk at all." Chouji cut in.

"Hey, don't talk to my best friend that way, fattie." Sakura yelled.

"What did you call me?" Chouji asked angrily.

"She said fattie, and it's true." replied Ten-ten.

And all hell broke lose.

The boys stood up to defend their best friends and the girls stood up to defend their best friends.

While Shikamaru slept and Kiba and Akamaru played fetch.

Sasuke stood up and muttered, "Quiet!" And everyone kept quiet.

"Shall we go back to fighting?" he said taking out his katana.

"No!" Ino said, looking at Sai.

"Yeah, we'll behave..." Ten-ten said looking at Neji.

"Good." Sasuke said.

"Hey, let's introduce ourselves and those precious to us first." Sakura said.

"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 20 years old, ANBU. I'm a member of the totally cool HOTT Team. These are my friends, Ten-ten, my totally cool bestfriend, Ino, the glamorous, Hinata, the shy, Shikamaru, just an acquaintance, and Kiba, our dog-freak. If you lay one accusing finger on them, you die. And this is Sasuke, my long lost childhood best friend. If you mess with him, he'll kill you. Nice to meet you all." Sakura introduced, smiling.

Everyone sweatdropped. Well, if that's the way she introduces, so be it.

"Hmph, I'm Chouji. I'm 20 years old too, ANBU. I'm a member of the CFSO. My friends are Sasuke, team leader, Sai, artist, Neji, the brains, Naruto, he's strong when he wants to, Kiba, high-school buddy, and Shikamaru, childhood bestfriend. What I hate most of all, are people calling me fat. I am NOT fat. I'm just chubby..." at this, Ino snorted. "...not happy to meet you all." he finished.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke. Aged 20, ANBU. CFSO member. Sai, Dobe, Hyuuga, Chouji, and Sakura." Wow, what a man of many words... (can you feel the sarcasm?)

"Yo, I'm Kiba. I'm 20 years old, ANBU. I'm a member of HOTT. My friends are Shikamaru, the lazy ass, Chouji the 'chubby' one, Sakura, the smart one, Ino, the Mrs Glamorous, Hinata, the shy one, and Ten-ten, the sporty one. I love dogs and I hate cats--" Kiba smiled.

"Hey Beutifuls, I'm Ino. I'm 20 years old, ANBU. I'm a HOTT member. My friends are Kiba, you're so gonna be dead 'coz I love cats, Shikamaru, soooo lazy, Sakura, with the wide forehead, Hinata, we're not that close but I consider her as a friend, Ten-ten, she has a perfect aim, and Sai, my childhood friend." Ino cut in.

"Hi, I'm Sai, 20 years old of age, ANBU Root Member. I am also an CFSO member and my friends are but little. They are Dickless, Chicken-butt, Hairlystic, ChubbyFat, and Ino. Hajimemashita (1)." Wow, the only name he mentioned was Ino's!

"Dattebayo! I'm Naruto, 20 yrs. old! I'm an ANBU and I'm a member of the Crime Fighti---" he was cut off by Sasuke covering his mouth. "You're not supposed to say the meaning, dobe." He said. "I know! Now, where was I? Oh yes. A member of the CFSO and my friends are Teme, stupid guy, Neji, he's a nerd, Sai, he's the one dickless FYI, Chouji, who doesn't stop eating, and my best friends, Ten-ten and Hinata, totally awesome girls. And I love ramen." Naruto said smiling. He looked at the others to see an angry Sakura, a fuming Ten-ten, and a furious Ino.

"NARUTO!!!" They screamed, charging at him.

Poor Naruto, beaten up by angry girls who were defending their bestfriends.

"U-Uhh... H-hi, I'm Hinata, and I'm 20 years old too. I'm an ANBU and I'm a member of HOTT. My friends are S-Sakura, T-Ten-ten, I-Ino, Sh-Shikamaru, K-Kiba, N-Neji-san, and Naruto..." We really should fix that stuttering.

"Hey, my name's Ten-ten, I'm 21 years old. I'm an ANBU and I'm obsessed with weapons. My friends are Sakura, she's like an older sister to me, Hinata, she's like my little sister, Shikamaru and Kiba, my co-workers, Ino, my best friend, Naruto, me and Hinata met him in one of our travels... and Neji, my childhood bestest friend. Btw, Naruto, if you bad-mouth Neji one more time, I'm gonna stick my kunai up your ***." Ten-ten said with fire in her eyes.

"It's so unfair..." Naruto whined, as he tried to get up from the cold, unforgiving floor. "...how come Sai doesn't get beaten up too?"

"Because he said it coolly and with not a tone of accusation." Ino defended.

"Hn, I'm Neji, I'm 21, ANBU, CFSO. My friends are, Hinata, Chouji, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Ten-ten, touch her and go to hell." He's just like a Sasuke clone...

"Hi, I'm Shikamaru, 20, ANBU, HOTT. Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Ten-ten, and Ino. Clouds, and sleeping." Now, there's a third Sasuke.

"Ok, now that's done, let's get down to business... What we know, is that the Sand Siblings are children of the Kazekage of Suna and we're sent here to rescue them. Maybe you guys were misinformed..." Sakura said.

"No, we were told that they were the leaders of a criminal group and were instructed to capture them to put an end to crime." Sai replied.

"Well, someone must be misinforming you." Ino put in.

"Or, maybe you're the ones who're being misinformed." Sasuke added.

"That's impossible. Our boss is a good guy and he has good characteristics too." Ten-ten defended.

"Well, our boss does seem a little evil-like if you think about it..." Chouji voiced out.

"Let's investigate him... In the mean time, The Sand Siblings stay tied up but safe. Just in case." Kiba said.

"B-But how d-do we know that you're to b-be trusted?" Hinata asked with uncertainty.

"Don't you trust me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Aren't we are supposed to be the ones to ask that?"

The HOTT members looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "O-Okay... but, only because each of us knows at least one of you well enough." Hinata agreed.

And so, they set out to CFSO to do what they do best.

* * *

**(1) Hajimemashite - Nice to meet you**

**I'****m planning to end this story after around 5 more chapters and I need you to decide. Would you like it to end after 5 more chapters... or should I make about 20 more?**

**It's up to you... Review your answer please...**

**Your Author,**

**CherryBlossom555**

**P.S. Paging blueberry08 and blacktangerine012... Guys! You're my close friends! You're supposed to be the one reviewing a lot. Where the heck are you???!!!!**


	12. Shopping Spree

**Hello To All I think I'll be updating even slower this time. School has started and assignments and book reports are demanding!**

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**blacktangerine012 – That's alright. I know you're busy. Just don't forget me, kay?**

**Siah Yasana – You'll see. I didn't want to mention it earlier because it might give out the identity of their leader. But, now that I said that, you might even be able to guess.**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 – I am updating! Oh and Kc, can you please make your reviews more interesting to read? Please? Be detailed and comment!**

**Hey, where are the rest of my readers!?!?!?! (pouts)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know this…**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Shopping Spree**

"How much longer do we have to go?" Ino complained as she landed on another tree just to jump again.

"We haven't even reached ¼ of the way yet, why are you already complaining?" Sai replied.

"Can we stop by a mall first, please?" Ino pleaded.

"Ino, what's wrong with you? We're on a mission. Not a shopping spree." Ten-ten scolded.

"My feet hurt!" Ino replied.

"I told you not to wear high heels during our mission." Sakura scolded.

"But it was the latest fashion! The latest designer! The best heels in the magazine and the most popular magazine ever!" Ino reasoned.

Everybody groaned.

"Ok, but only to buy FLAT shoes. No heels and no buying anything else." Ten-ten said. She was tired of hearing a complaining Ino because when Ino complains, your ear may fall off even before she's done.

"Yes!" Ino said with triumph.

15 minutes later,

The CFSO and the HOTT organization members were in a café shop on front of the shoe store, they were chatting off the time while waiting for Ino to find her perfect 'flat' pair of shoes.

"So, how did you pass all those traps? You must have been really smart to figure out all the switches." Naruto said, trying to start small talk.

"All the switches? We had to go through hell til' the last trap door." Sakura shuddered at the memory.

"Sh-Shikamaru was luck-cky to figure th-them out. Well, he is the b-brains of our g-group." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, until the last trap door. I now know what hell is when you multiply it by two." Shikamaru muttered.

"The last trap door? That was easy. We were so worn out; we were planning to go to sleep. But when we lay down, staring up at the ceiling, we saw a red button with a sign 'on' and 'off'. It was pointed toward the 'on' button. That's when Sakura put two and two together and turned off the switch…" Kiba finished.

"I should have waited for you so that I could have saved myself from a double hell…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Hahahaha! I guess all the traps teme put were really effective. I mean, look at Sakura. She looks like she's wearing shorts due to the burned clothing below her knees. And Ten-ten, her hand looks like Chouji's because of the swelling from the bee stings. And Hinata, the back portion of her spy suit is torn. I can see her lavender panty!" he commented.

Sakura and Ten-ten stopped their fury at the last thing he said. Everyone then gathered around Hinata's back.

"Hey, hey, get out perverts!" Sakura said while she and Ten-ten tried to cover Hinata while pushing the boys away.

"You don't need to push them away. They will run by themselves." Neji said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Huh? Uh-oh." Ten-ten gulped knowing fully well how Hinata is when angry. She took Sakura's hand and they both took two steps away from Hinata.

The boys were confused until Hinata turned around to show her red, red face. Due to what? Embarrassment? Anger? I think both. Hinata cracked her knuckles and chased the boys til' they fell off a waterfall 1,457 kilometers away from the café shop.

"Hn." Sasuke said taking a sip of his coffee.

Only Ten-ten, Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke were left in the tiny coffee shop.

30 minutes later, Hinata came back smiling evilly to herself.

"You might want to buy flowers for your friends' graves." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"I'll remember that." He whispered back.

"Why do it later when you can do it now?" Ten-ten whispered as she took Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji's hands. "Excuse me," she muttered loud enough for Hinata to hear. Then she dragged them to a nearby flower shop.

Hinata just watched them go before going toward a nearby clothing store.

After one hour, Sai, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Akamaru returned dripping wet and freezing cold.

"Five cups of hot coffee and one glass of hot milk for the dog please." Naruto said to the waitress.

"You pay since it was your fault." Chouji said to Naruto.

"Ok." Naruto said taking out his frog purse. When the ordered items were delivered to their table, Naruto melted in his seat.

"What's wrong dickless?" Sai said sensing his sadness.

"My money is not enough…" he muttered.

"W-Why y-you i-idiot!" Kiba yelled angrily. He was still shivering from the cold and was trying his best to forget all about the waterfalls.

"I guess we can pay the remaining fee." Sai said compassionately. He got Naruto's frog purse and emptied it on the table. 1 cent came out. Everyone's jaws fell. They each took out their purses while muttering 'idiot' under their breaths.

"U-Uh… hihihi." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"The tip?" the waitress asked patiently after having received the bill.

"Here!" Kiba yelled slamming Naruto's 1 cent unto the waiting hand of the waitress.

The waitress left without complain. She was afraid because of the men's faces.

"Here." Sakura said wrapping a jacket around Kiba's shoulders. Kiba smiled up to her with gratitude in his eyes. Ten-ten did the same with Shikamaru and Neji with Sai. "Thank You." Sai muttered as he scanned the pages of the 'The Right Response' book.

Sasuke then came and threw a jacket toward Chouji who caught it with ease. Sakura also got a mini jacket and gave it to Akamaru.

"What about me?" Naruto said expectantly.

No one paid attention to him.

"You guys!" he said holding his arms out, waiting for a jacket to ease its way through.

"This is your entire fault." Shikamaru muttered after finishing his cup of coffee.

"Well, who needs friends anyway?" Naruto said standing up. He gulped down the last of his coffee and went into the clothing store only to stop short before even reaching there.

"Uh… guys, can you spare me some cash, please?" Naruto pleaded at them with puppy eyes.

"Hmph!" They all said, turning their backs on him.

Naruto shrank back to his seat with teary eyes.

"How long does Ino usually take to buy a pair of shoes?" Inquired Kiba.

"Her biggest record on 1 pair of shoes is 2 hours." Sakura replied.

"Well, she's about to break her record if she isn't back by 1 minute." Kiba said looking at his watch.

13 hours and 1 minute later, Ino returned to find everyone snoring loudly.

"I'm done!" Ino yelled into their ears.

"Pig, you just broke your record for one pair of shoes! You took 15 hours!" Sakura said looking at her watch.

"One pair of shoes? I found the perfect one 14 and a half hours ago. But then, I passed this cute little jewelry store and it was on a sale. 15% off! Imagine that! Do you know how much you could save with that kind of sale?! Especially when you need a jewelry box full of jewelry. See?" She said holding up a bag full of accessories. "I took about five hours there." She continued smiling. "Then, I passed this adorable clothing store where I met Hinata. She was having trouble finding a nice, 'decent' dress. So I decided to help her. We had a hard time looking for the perfect clothes for her. She's a tricky one, yeah. So I spent 4 and a half hours looking for her perfect dress and another 5 hours for my dresses." She said holding up four other shopping bags.

"Ino! I said one pair of shoes and nothing else!" Ten-ten was aggravated.

She was mad.

She was furious.

She was grumpy.

She was not a morning person.

Yes, one day have come to pass. Luckily, this was a 24-hour mall.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be angry. Look what I did with Hinata!" she said stepping aside.

Now, everyone was wide awake. There standing before them, was a girl they didn't know. There was a girl with beautiful, leather, 'flat', lavender shoes and she had on a blue, sleeveless shirt with a V-neckline and black, leather like, long shorts so that she could run or jump with great ease. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail just like Ino's. She was fidgeting nervously under their intense gaze. She was now back to her normal self.

"OHEMGEE!" Sakura gasped.

"I look so out of style compared with her." Ten-ten muttered.

"Of course, being heroes, we need to go out with stylish clothes. Wait for me, I'll change first." She said walking away.

"Don't you take more than 30 minutes or I'll come and drag you out even if you're naked!" Sakura called after her.

Exactly 30 minutes passed and out came Ino in all her beauty. She had treated her hair for temporary wavy. And had let her hair down so that it flew with the breeze. She wore a blue top painted with white flowers and she wore a yellow, silk miniskirt that had the form of waves in the end. Her shoes were leather yellow and she had black, knee-length socks on. She wore white, short, shorts beneath her skirt so that she could kick un-uncomfortably. She had replaced her original earrings with little diamonds that matched her eyes and she had on red lipstick to match a beautiful smile.

"That's it! We're sooo not going out like this." Sakura said.

"Yeah, people will stare." Ten-ten continued.

"We agree for you to dress us up ONLY if you promise not to take more than one hour each." Sakura finished.

"Wait, we don't want to look like men in rags! Dress us up too!" Naruto cut in. The men nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Ok… IF you pay for your own clothes." Ino agreed with a smile.

"Sure!" they all agreed.

This was going to be fun, yeah.

* * *

**Done! Yeah, I know. It was LAME! Who could blame me? This was my first try on describing clothes. I sooo suck on it right? Tell me honestly.**

**T-T Yeah, I do suck on it. Anyway, review even if it's suckish.**

**Please???**

**And if you find any grammar mistakes, since I was too lazy to re-read this, please, do tell me. I would appreciate it greatly.**

**Sincerely,**

**CherryBlossom555**


	13. Dress Codes

**Yes, I have been absent for quite a while. Probably even more than a year. You can all kill me on the spot right now, if you're even still there. BUT, WAIT! If you want another chapter, you must spare me. **** So yeah, here goes!**

**Special Thanks to the Following for Taking their Time to Read and Review:**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 – Hi Kase! **** I hope you're still reading. **

**Smile-chan – 3 Hours? Coolness! I've never gotten that far. :D**

**blacktangerine012**** – actually you're right. I haven't thought of that! Hmm…**

**LolaAtkinburg**** – haha, yeah, I used up all my creativity on those flashbacks. ShikaTema WILL come, promise. And SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, FOREVER! **

**blueberry08**** – YAY! You're back! I miss you ever so much! :D**

**Stelladiep**** – You made me continue so here! **

**Disclaimer: If Naruto ever belonged to me, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now, so Thank You Kishimoto! (that rhymed! XD)

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Dress Codes

"Are you sure I look alright?" Sakura mumbled, tugging at her black skirt.

"Of course darling, you look wonderful." Ino assured, wrestling a struggling Ten-ten who refused to wear a skirt. "Come on, Ten-ten, I'm losing my patience!"

"No!"

"What's so wrong with a skir—"

"No!"

"I-Ino-chan, I t-think we can j-just give her s-some pants instead?"

"No! Are you insulting my beauty skills?" Ino looked offended. "I will make Tennie pretty!"

Sakura heaved a sigh and sat down on a nearby bench, still tugging at her black skirt. She had on a white shirt, with a Cherry Blossom tree on one side, and the Sakura petals seemingly falling down and blown by the wind, spreading out around her shirt. It was paired off with a plain black mini skirt and white shorts underneath. She also had black gloves and knee socks on along with her red flats. Her hair was put up in one bun, leaving her fringes that lined her face beautifully. She also had a pinkish head band and a light pink lipstick on, making her green eyes stand out.

"I still don't feel comfortable with this…" Sakura muttered to Hinata who sat beside her. "Oh." She jumped as a hand snaked through her waist. Turning around, she saw Sasuke, leaning on the backside of the bench, one hand over his forehead, and the other protectively around Sakura's waist. He was closing his eyes and seemed to be sleeping. He had on a plain black shirt, which outlined his toned muscles very clearly and he had on dark blue cargo pants. Sakura blushed a shade of red and with the purpose of relieving the tension, began poking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke opened one eye and raised a questioning eyebrow and Sakura blushed. "Why's your hair formed like a chicken's ass…?"

Naruto burst out laughing and the others chuckled. Sakura had not noticed all the boys come in but there they were, all in black t-shirts and dark blue cargo pants.

"How come all the boys get to be uniformed?" Ten-ten wailed. "And they're all in cargo pants and t-shirts while we have to be dressed up colorfully! I wanna be like them!"

"Ten-ten, you're not a boy!" Ino struggled.

"I don't want to wear a skirt! Let me wear a black t-shirt and a dark blue cargo pants instead!"

"Ten-ten, stop it!" Ino scolded. "Stop acting like a child!"

"I want to wear, oof!" Ten-ten squeaked, falling on her face.

"Hah! Finally!" Ino pumped a fist in the air in triumph at the new and improved Tennie.

Ten-ten got up with a pissed face and glared at space. She shifted her glance to Neji whose face was strangely tinged red. "How bad?" she asked, scanning the room for a mirror.

"Not bad." Shikamaru commented, his original clothes still on.

"Shikamaru! I thought I told you to change into your uniform!" Ino nagged.

"Too troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Too what?" Ino began dragging Shikamaru into the changing room and threw the clothes at him. "Change!" she commanded before shutting the curtains. "And you!" she turned, a finger pointed on Naruto. "Why aren't you changed?"

"I..er, uhm…no…money…" Naruto stumbled over his words at Ino's glare.

"Change!" she yelled, the same kind of clothes at Naruto.

"Thank you." He muttered before dashing off to the nearest changing room.

"Well, now that that's all settled…" Ino smirked.

"I…" Ten-ten muttered. Everyone didn't notice but she was now on front of a nearby mirror, surveying herself. No emotion showed on her face as she stared at her reflection. "I—…"

"Yes?" Ino inched closer eagerly, expecting to be praised for her awesome job. Ten-ten was much more girlish now. Clad in a top not different from the former one, except more stylish and red, she had on a peach skirt and white shorts. Her long straight hair was let down and flowed to her waist and she had on a brownish sort of lipstick.

"I WANT TO WEAR CARGO PANTS!" she yelled frustratedly to Ino's disappointment and fury.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. Sorry, it's sort've a filler to let y'all know that I'm not dead and I'm back! If anyone's still around, read and review ne? **

**Yeah, I was planning on using Gaillea onee-chan's advice for the dress codes but then, I lost the list long ago and can't seem to find it. Sorry! **

**And some of Sakura's dress ideas belongs to Smile-chan with her lovely suggestion. Arigatou Smile-chan!**

**I'll see you next time,**

**Jaa!**

**dJk'-'DJBlossom**


End file.
